5_nights_with_star_and_coyotefandomcom-20200215-history
Tatters
Tatters is an antagonist in 5 Nights with Star and Coyote. Appearance Out of all animatronics, Tatters seems to be in the most disrepair. He has gray fur, and it is quite messy, even more so that Creep E. Coyote's. His front right leg is completely missing, with wires pouring from the orifice left behind. His pupils are red, and they are also cracked, resulting in the red light meant for his pupils to shine through the cracks, making his eyes appear bloodshot. Behavior Tatters can access every room except for the Show Stage. He also cannot access the secret passages. On Night 3, Tatters will make his first appearance, starting in the Storage Room. Once he is gone, paw prints will be left on the ground since he stood still for such a long time. After he exited the Storage Room, Tatters can go to any nearby room, without following a specific order, but he will not return to the Storage room, even when the player succesfully repelled him. Although, once he moved 3 times, his next stop will be the Office. When Tatters is in fornt of the office door, his red pupils and cracks will glow, as well as his smile. To avoid being killed, the player must hide under the desk and stay calm until Tatters goes away. If the player accidentally plays an audio cue, Tatters will walk towards the desk and jumpscare them, resulting in a game over. Since he only appears on Night 3, Tatters is very active and he could often be the first animatronic to move on this night. 'Gallery' FNwSaC Teaser 5.jpg|FNwSaC teaser, featuring Tatters 2016-03-19 12.16.33.jpg|Old concept art of Tatters by StarWolf Legacy. 'Loyal to the end' Tatters walks in circles i the storage room, agitated. "I can't beleive it... What was I thinking? Why did I attack him? And in front of Star!! It's all my fault... '-It's not your fault, brother.' -Huh? Who's there? '-Don't stress. I'm just another guy who knows exactly how you feel...'*He shows himself to Tatters.* The name's Scrappard. I guess your the famous Tatters. -Tatters yes, famous... Well not anymore... Not even for my love... '-Oh so you got separated from your mate and then you got replaced? Well, I was given the same fate brother... I lost everything, my fans, my job, my life... My identity... Although, I did gain something, I then knew whatanger feels like... What does it means to have a thusrt for revenge... That's why I came here, I knew this place was just like mine and I knew that sooner or later, your family would be completely separated. Thus, I want to help you.' -Help me? For what? '-I want to help you take your revenge on the HUMANS... ' -What!? Why them? '-DON'T YOU SEE? IT'S ALL THEIR FAULT! THEY REPLACED YOU, THEY REJECTED YOU... They erased your love's memories...' -What do I have to do? '-Simple... You see there's this child that i'm after, but looking like this, I can't go outside... I want you to bring him to me and I'll take care of the rest...' He showed his huge claws, giving a clear message; he wanted to kill. -What you want to kill the boy?? NO! I can't! It's not his fault he didn't do anything to you!! '-FINE THEN! I'LL DO IT MYSELF!!!' -No! WHAT ABOUT STAR!? What happens if she sees this!? NO!! I WON'T LET YOU!!! Tatters launged on Scrappard, veciously bitting his left arm. Scrappard grabbed him with his endoskeleton arm and threw Tatters acroos the room. The wolf hit the wall so hard, sparks came oout og his system. Then, Scrappard charged on him, grabbed his right arm and slowly ripped it off. Once it was completely separated from it.s soquet, all that was left were many wires tangling out of the hole. Scrappard walked towards the door, still holding Tattar's leg. The he lookd over his shoulder. -'Oh and by the way Tatters, don't even try to bring back Star... She's gone for good... Brother...' He dropped Tatters's crushed leg on the gorund, leaving the damaged wolf to his own despare... 'Trivia' *Tatters almost didn't exist. Before the game's creation, Tatters what simply a character used for a creepypasta. Since the story was cancelled, he was reused for the game. *Tatters's teaser isn't shown in the first trailer, since his teaser was made after the trailer's release. *The fan-art drawn by StarWolf Legacy shows a slightly tweaked model of Tatters: he is much more damaged, he has many rips and stitches on his fur and his left leg isn't completely missing; rather, its endoskeleton is exposed up to his knee joint and his foot is missing. *Tatters is the only character that starts in the Storage room. *Tatters shows himself for the first time on Night 3 since the Storage Room's camera is broken on every of the previous nights. *It is unknown why Tatters is still at the restaurant or how he is still active, and his age is also unknown. It is unknown exactly what Tatters was used for, since no usable record of him could be found of him. Although, some say that he was once Star's partner long ago before the restaurant's name was changed and he was replaced by Coyote.